


your pure eyes that smile and ignite

by BlueFairyKino



Series: Kino's self indulgent NDRV3 AU (actual name possibly coming. maybe.) [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, M/M, Trans Naegi Makoto, makoto's not comfy with '-chan', so kokichi uses '-kun'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFairyKino/pseuds/BlueFairyKino
Summary: Kokichi isn't exactly sure what he did to deserve such a wonderful boyfriend as Makoto, but he wasn't really complaining.(In which a certain supreme leader and a certain lucky student go through life together.)





	1. Mornings are tough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slyphire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyphire/gifts).



> its small bc i forgot about this until i was like an hour until the draft could be deleted. THEY'LL BE LONGER FROM HERE ON I PROMISE
> 
> but yeah a rarepair happened bc of RPs and now im obsessed. help me.
> 
> also im making this a gift to sly bc she's just as deep in this ship as i am
> 
> ENJOY FOLKS

Honestly, when Makoto tried to get up out of bed and ended up unable to move, he'd been a tiiiiiny bit freaked out. Well, until he felt a pair of arms tighten around him and a familiar soft mumbling behind him.

Right, right, his bed wasn't entirely  _his_ anymore.

Carefully, Makoto reached back, gently patting the head of the person behind him. "Kokichi, c'mon, we need to get up."

The boy's only response was to tighten his grip more.

"Kokichi."

This time, a low muffled whine.

"...I'll make you some cookies later?"

Silence. Then, reluctantly, Kokichi's arms loosened, allowing Makoto to get up.

He turned around, and ended up having to stifle a laugh when he saw how Kokichi was curled up in all the blankets, pouting at the other with tired eyes. "Mako-kun's meeeean...."

"You know we'd have to get up at some point, right?"

"But you  _bribed_ me!" With a huff, the leader sat up and untangled himself from the blankets. "I'm a powerful and strong-willed leader, y'know! Sweets won't work on me forever!"

"Yeah, yeah..."

As Makoto went to go get dressed, Kokichi pulled out his phone to look at a few things (namely D.I.C.E.'s group chat).

It took only a few moments of being online for a familiar face to pop up in his PMs.

 

 **Useless Bisexual:** Are you seriously up this early?

 **no cape no life:** blame mako-kun

 **Useless Bisexual:** I believe I'd rather be thanking him, in this case.

 **no cape no life:** ://////////

 

He could practically hear Shuichi laughing in his head.

"Kokichi!" Makoto peeked out of the bathroom. "Are we going to do this all morning?"

"Fiiiiiiine. But you promised cookies, so you'd better deliver!"

"I will, I promise. Just get in here."

Kokichi rolled his eyes, but got up anyway. He could never get genuinely annoyed at Makoto, let alone mad.

It still felt weird, having someone like him in his life, but...he could feel himself starting to get used to it.

It was nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might be obvious, but the one talking to kokichi over the chat is shuichi


	2. 01: Selfie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto has two goals right now.
> 
> Catch Kokichi off-guard for once, and be able to provide proof that he did it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i found a RLY cute 31-day-long otp prompts thing and so im gonna do all of em
> 
> though no promises that i'll be uploading each day in a row. in fact im very likely not to. writing comes and goes yknow?

If there was one thing Makoto could say for certain about Kokichi, it was that he  _really_ liked startling and surprising people. And he had to go beyond counting fingers and toes to count up how many times Kokichi had surprised him, in particular.

Hell, that had been their first meeting: Kokichi waking him after he had fallen asleep in class by clapping loudly in his ear and shouting. Though, to be fair, he had probably condemned himself to an awakening like that, considering how he had been the first one to reach out to the leader, leaving him friendship chocolates as a way of asking to get to know him.

But...

He was certain this was probably Kokichi or, god forbid,  _Shuichi_ rubbing off on him, but Makoto kinda wanted to catch Kokichi off guard for once. And provide photo proof, if possible.

(though, of course, he'd delete it if kokichi asked. he wasn't  _cruel_ , he just wanted to get a little payback for all the times the other startled him.)

 

***

 

He finally got his chance on a bright spring day. Kokichi and him were on a date in the park, and even though his goal was still his foremost though, Makoto still couldn't help letting his mind wander to thoughts of how genuinely happy Kokichi seemed to be.

Nor could he ignore the fact that the boy had barely let go of his hand since they'd gotten there. That was something that had become apparent pretty early on in their relationship; Kokichi always wanted to be touching Makoto in some way, whether holding his hand or leaning on his side or even just a really long hug.

...as much as the leader always insisted that Makoto was the cuter one out of the two of them, he had to strongly disagree.

"Hey, hey, Mako-kun!"

By now, the two had sat down on a bench to rest for a bit. And Kokichi was grabbing for the other's phone. "I wanna take a pic of us! C'mon!"

"Can't you use your own phone?"

"I forgot it! Lemme use yours!"

Makoto had a pretty strong feeling that Kokichi was lying about forgetting his phone, but either way, he still pulled out his phone fully from his pocket. "I'll take it myself, so just hold on a second, alright?"

"Yaaaay~!" A smirk formed on the boy's face, and he leaned against Makoto. "And maybe it can be of you giving me a lil' cheek smooch, hmmm?"

Aaaand now his face was red. Dear god, his boyfriend never got tired of saying stuff like that, did he?

...and then an idea popped in his head.

"...f-fine, if you insist." Kokichi giggled at his response, completely oblivious as to what was about to happen. Makoto opened his phone's camera, and got it in a position where it would catch both of them. Kokichi wrapped his arm around Makoto's, clearly expecting the cheek kiss.

And thus, he let out a small squeak as Makoto's lips, instead of landing on his cheek, instead met his own lips.

The snap of the camera was unnoticed in the background.

Makoto pulled back after a moment to view Kokichi's face. At first, the boy was just staring at him, eyes wide open with surprise and shock.

...then, a few seconds later, his entire face turned a _very_ bright red.

"I-wha-huh-what was-"

Makoto couldn't help the few giggles that escaped his mouth. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"Wh-What kind of question is that?!" Kokichi huffed. "Don't-you can't just  _do that_ and then act like it was nothing!"

"Oh, come on, it was cute!" A pause. "I didn't realize you'd squeak like that."

If anything, that only served to turn Kokichi's face even redder. With a whine, he lightly bapped his fists on Makoto's shoulder, which really felt more like small taps than actual hits. "Meanie! Jerk! Don't treat your leader like that! Not allowed!" Then, he proceeded to flop against the other, burying his face in his shoulder. With a light laugh, Makoto wrapped his arm around his boyfriend.

...a few moments passed...

"...you'd _better_ delete that photo."

"I will, I will, I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is mildly based on a tiny rp sly and i did. kokichi dared makoto to kiss him on the cheek, and makoto decided to instead kiss him on the lips
> 
> kokichi's reaction is basically exactly what happens here.


	3. 02: Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because sometimes, you just need to risk a cold, and go out and be a child for a day.
> 
> And really, it's only made better if you have someone to be a child with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "i might not do updates often" -me, like the goddamn liar i am, believing that my love for this pair will not overcome my lack of inspo
> 
> what a fool i was

"Are you _sure_ this is a good idea?"

"Trust me, Mako-kun! It is!"

Kokichi impatiently rocked back and forth on his feet as Makoto fiddled with his coat in an attempt to get it buttoned up right. It had taken a lot (and he meant  _a lot_ ) of asking, begging, and fake tears, but he'd _finally_ been able to convince him to do this.

( _"But what if we end up getting sick?"_

 _"Then it'll have been worth getting sick over!"_ )

The second Makoto was ready, Kokichi grabbed his hand and practically _dragged_ him outside.

Right into the rain.

While it wasn't coming down so hard it was like a wall of water, it was still raining a good bit. Puddles had been formed in various indents in the street, sidewalk, and grass.

And while most saw these puddles as a hazard, Kokichi saw them as pieces of a massive playground.

Almost immediately, he ran forward and lept right into a large puddle, causing rainwater to practically _explode_ over everything around it - including the two boys currently outside. Makoto lept back, obviously shocked that the boy who absolutely _suffered_ whenever he got sick would risk it over...whatever this was supposed to be.

"D-Don't do that so suddenly!"

"Oh, c'mooooon." Kokichi huffed, looking back at the other as he stomped a little in the puddle. "A little water never hurt anyone!" Then, with another grin, he began jumping up and down in the same puddle, not caring that the rainwater was flying everywhere.

Makoto stepped back again, already wanting to dart back into the house. He had no idea why Kokichi wanted to do this, it was cold and wet and-

*SPLOOSH*

"GWAH-?!"

Kokichi had purposefully kicked his foot in the water, sending a wave of rainwater directly at Makoto. The boy stared at him in shock. "Kokichi, what the heck was that for?!"

"To give you incentive, duh!" A wide smirk formed on his face. "You aren't just gonna stand there and take it, are you~?"

...a small spark of competitiveness rose up in the lucky student's chest. Noticing that his constant backing up had put his foot right in another puddle, he prepped himself...then swung his foot forward.

"Take that!"

Despite Kokichi's sudden yelp of surprise at the cascade of water suddenly covering him, the smile never faded from his face. In fact, it only seemed to grow wider. "See? Not so hard, now is it?"

...it felt childish. It felt like something a couple of little kids would do, running around outside and splashing around in the rain.

But was that really an issue? Nobody ever said that it was a crime to take a little moment to act a bit childish. It wasn't a crime to run around in the rain, jumping in puddles like a child.

So they spent a long time out there. Just the two of them, splashing water at each other and running around in the pouring rain, like a couple of kids just having a normal day. They jumped around in puddles, kicked water around, and even spent a little time dancing in the rain like they were in some old movie.

 

 

(the next day, both of them ended up getting sick. while makoto's cold was fairly weak and left after a couple day, kokichi, with his less-than-amazing immune system, was confined to bedrest for almost a full week.

even so, he still said it was worth it.

makoto simply rolled his eyes while replacing the cold cloth on his boyfriend's forehead.

...they did the same thing the next time it rained.)


	4. 03: Lazy Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a day like today, with Kokichi having so much planned...
> 
> He figured he could allow Makoto to sleep in a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this an alright bday fic????? i'll do a bigger one next time i promise-
> 
> btw, next one is gonna be on valentines day! so look forward to that owo

Normally, Kokichi wasn't the first of the two to wake up. Often, Makoto would wake up first, then almost  _always_ need to drag Kokichi out of bed, since the smaller boy  _really_ wasn't a morning person and never wanted to leave the bed.

Occasionally, though, he'd somehow wake up before Makoto. And that was what had happened on this day.

February 5th. Makoto's birthday.

Kokichi was still a bit drowsy when he woke up. Thus, it took him a couple minutes to realize two things.

1: The lights were still off.

2: Makoto was still fast asleep.

Quickly checking his phone revealed that it was just a couple minutes after 6. Certainly not the  _latest_ he'd ever woken up, but also not the earliest. Honestly, this was kinda an improvement, considering how Makoto had had to wake him up himself the past week.

Kokichi decided against turning on the lights, and instead layed back down, eyes never leaving the birthday boy sleeping beside him. He, of course, had a lot planned for today. Various gifts, for one thing, and a small outing out to a cafe he knew Makoto had wanted to go to for a while now. Apparently, a lot of people at school had been talking about it, so it was kinda expected that Makoto would get curious.

Kokichi couldn't help the small, amused huff that escaped his mouth. Makoto's love of all the trendy, popular-at-the-moment things was...endearing, in a way.

Ever so carefully, a hand reached up and gently cupped the other's cheek. Kokichi never got tired of looking at Makoto. Each time he did, he swore he could find something new to love about him, like a patch of freckles he hadn't seen before or a new kind of smile that would appear on his face.

He was, admittedly, a bit upset that there were so few people he could ramble on about this stuff to (because beyond shuichi, sakako, and D.I.C.E., who would believe him?), but at the same time...he was kinda glad.

After all, it meant that these things he saw about Makoto were for him and him only.

Kokichi was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the other boy shuffle a little. With a bright smile on his own face, Kokichi faced Makoto completely as he slowly opened his eyes.

And once Makoto seemed to wake up more, Kokichi's smile softened, his gaze full of affection.

"Happy birthday, Mako-kun."

_I'm so glad someone like you was born into this world._


	5. 04: First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As much as Kokichi harps on his classmates for being ridiculous about romance, he really isn't much better.
> 
> But to be fair, it's pretty much his duty to spoil Makoto as much as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u ever write out a whole damn valentines fic and then fall asleep before actually posting it and then forget about it for half the day
> 
> im sorry this is late but i hope it was worth the wait????????
> 
> (oh, and for readers of TKR, here's a sneak peek at one of the yet-to-be-introduced characters!)

That Valentine's Day started out...really like any other normal day. Kokichi's plans with Makoto weren't until after classes, so he unfortunently had to wait.

In the meantime...

"I'm still not sure if this is a joke or not..."

Kokichi huffed, staring straight at Shuichi, who was holding a small bag of chocolates, tied together with a small yellow ribbon, looking  _incredibly_ confused.

"Would someone seriously go to the trouble of making homemade chocolates of  _that_ quality just for a joke?"

"Mmm...you have a point, but..." He looked at the small tag on the bag, which simply read out his own name. "This is the second time I've been given something by someone with this handwriting. I still don't get why they won't say who they are."

Oh, Kokichi was  _very_ aware of who it was. A certain upperclassman, one in Sakako's class, who had a crush on Shuichi that was obvious to literally  _every single person_ except the detective himself.

And if that guy wasn't gonna work up some courage to actually confe-

The bell rang.

Kokichi almost instantly lept out of his seat and began gathering up his things, earning a small chuckle from Shuichi, who had known about the leader's plans this afternoon, as well as how excited he was.

"Oops, looks like you'll have to figure out the identity of your super-secret admirer aaaall on your own!"

"Wish me luck, then." Another chuckle. "And enjoy yourself today."

Almost instantly, Kokichi's smile softened. "I will. Trust me."

And as he left the room and began making his way towards Makoto's classroom, he passed Sakako in the hall, and the two exchanged a look before she continued her way towards the one he'd just exited.

It should've been obvious, of course, that she wouldn't leave this alone.

 

***

 

The days before, Hope's Peak's available kitchens had been  _hectic_. Anyone planning to give someone something for Valentine's Day was in there, looking over recipes and claiming their own work stations, and in general causing a lot of mayhem.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeaaaaase?"

"I said _no_."

"Please please please please please _please please please_ -"

Finally, the Ultimate Chocolatier (whom kokichi was practically _begging_ to) sighed. "Fine, fine, I'll help you out."

Kokichi quickly hopped up with a big grin. "Yaaaaay~! Thanks a ton, Kobashi-chan!"

Kobashi rolled his eyes, muttered something about the other owing him for this, then turned to get out everything needed. "Is there any specific type you want to make? I have multiple ingredients here."

"I...actually had a bit of an idea for something special...."

 

***

Despite the fact that he _probably_ should've expected it, Makoto was still surprised when Kokichi practically jumped onto him from behind.

"Hiiiii, Mako-kun~!"

"A-Ah..." After recovering, Makoto smiled and turned around, sharing a quick kiss with the other. "Hey there. Happy Valentine's Day."

"From you to me and me to you~!" With a giggle, Kokichi held out the box he'd been carrying with him all day.

"...did you make those?"

"Mmm...kiiiinda? I had Kobashi-chan help me. And!" Kokichi grinned. "These ain't your everyday boring chocolates!"

At Makoto's curious expression, he continued.

"See, it's kinda a game. All the chocolates look the same, but each one has somethin' inside it! Nothing bad, I assure you, I wouldn't do that to something as great as chocolate!" Kokichi opened the box, revealing that all the treats inside did, in fact, look identical. "I want you to eat one without looking inside it, and then guess what it is from the flavor alone! Sound fun?"

Makoto just...stared for a moment. Kokichi had seriously done all of this for Valentine's day? Granted, it _was_ their first one since they got together, but still...

He couldn't help the bright smile that formed.

"Yeah...it does."

 

(in the end, he was able to guess about three fourths of the flavors correctly.

but no matter what, whether the guess was right or wrong, he still got a kiss after each one.

kokichi masked it as just wanting to taste the chocolates indirectly...but really, he just wanted kisses.)


End file.
